


General Knowledge

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weecest porn written because Isa and John's steamy cosplays are too good to pass up, and Frances inspired me with sweaty sex. It's summertime and Sam is sweating through his shirt and Dean knows it isn't right to want to bite his neck and run fingers over that sweat-slick skin but... well, it fucking happens. Enjoy the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Knowledge

Dangerous things were an area of expertise for Dean. He knew it was dangerous to be out on a full moon, knew it was dangerous to walk alone at night, knew it was dangerous to hang around certain forests at certain times of the year, and he _especially_ knew it was dangerous to be anywhere near his little brother when the weather was warm.

Sam turned into Dean’s personal tormentor, like a mirage that was constantly out of reach. 

Because Dean knew his feelings towards his brother were a little bit more than fucked up. Knew it from the way he had the immediate urge to bite every time he saw Sam’s exposed neck, knew it from the dreams that left him rutting against the bed sheets with his little brother’s name spilling out of his mouth, knew it from the time Sam had left the toilet door open whilst masturbating and Dean’s first instinct was to _stop breathing_ and treasure this moment. 

And in summertime Dean didn’t just know these things, he lived them. It was damn hard already, with Sam being all growing-up and developing-muscle and stretching like a cat on the couch with the muscles of his back bunching and then releasing, his plush ass pushing backwards, his shoulders rolling and his neck stretching and _Jesus_ Dean was hard. 

But put that wet dream into cut off shorts and you had yourself a real life pornography star, right there in the living room. Or worse, keep that wet dream in his jeans and long sleeves and watch as the sweat beaded on his neck, and Dean didn’t even have a _name_ for what kind of sexually explicit that was. 

But Dean was a big brother, and there were certain duties associated with that title that didn’t involve penises or asses (no matter how plush and delicious-looking), so Dean didn’t stamp over there and pin Sam to the couch and thrust his hard cock against his brother’s cheeks and bite into his neck and pull his shirt up slowly. 

Dean just walked over and sat down on him. 

“Dean!” Sam squealed happily, kicking his legs and letting Dean fall onto him, engaging in the wrestling that was second nature to them. 

It was only a moment before Dean’s life went straight back to sucking again, namely in the curve of Sam’s body against his, the gentle puff of air that was suddenly close to his face, and Dean was breathing and his eyes were darting from Sam’s dilated pupils back down to Sam’s parted lips and shit he just wanted _one taste._

He and Sam scrambled away from each other simultaneously, limbs flailing, arms shoving until they were at opposite ends of the couch, awkwardly looking anywhere but each other. 

Sam looked… really fucking sad. 

“M’sorry Sammy,” Dean said, because it was his job to make sure Sammy was okay. 

“I don’t want you to be.” Sam replied, and it was so soft and so ambiguous that it took Dean a moment to understand what he had said. 

“Sam?”

“Shut up,” Sam said sadly, and he looked away and his face was blotchy and it looked like he might cry, so Dean sat up, scooched towards him and tilted his face. 

Sam looked at his big brother through wet eyes, and Dean offered a second’s reluctance before leaning in and pressing his mouth against Sam’s. 

Sam gasped against his lips, mouth soft and pliant until he was kissing back hungrily, tongue darting past his lips and claiming Dean like he wouldn’t get a second chance, like maybe _they_ didn’t have a second chance to do this, and the very thought that this might be the only time made Dean crumple backwards against the couch, dragging Sam with him, pulling that body against his and thinking _my little brother is on top of me and we are kissing on a couch and life could not be more fucking perfect._

God, he tasted incredible as well, salty bitterness of tears and the sweetness of his tongue and the plush lips that combined to make Sam some kind of living-and-breathing Tequila Shot. 

“De-” Sam breathed, pushing his hips downwards so Dean could feel the line of his cock, snug against the inside of his thigh, their jeans pressing together. 

The hair Dean pushed back from his forehead was damp with sweat, and Dean trailed his hand over Sam’s shoulders and down towards his ass, pressing it closer so their cocks were next to each other, hard flesh next to hard flesh, and Sam whined at the contact. 

With his mouth open, Sam started pressing kisses and licks to Dean’s jaw, new stubble and forming muscle jumping under his little brother’s tongue, and Dean’s lips were parting and words were coming out, words that didn’t make sense until Dean realized it was just a litany of his little brother’s name. 

The hand on Sam’s ass was moving to press against his lower back now, feeling the sweat on his skin in a slick slide that was impossibly erotic, and Dean’s hips pressed upwards and Sam pushed downwards and they formed an urgent kind of rhythm, Sam’s open mouth resting on his shoulder as the muscles in the back of his thighs flexed with each thrust. 

“God, Sammy, Sam, fuck,” Dean told him, pleasure almost painful in constricting denim, wondering if Sam was as close as he was, wondering how long Sam had wanted this – _if_ Sam wanted this. “Sammy please tell me you want this.” Dean gasped out, clutching at his little brother’s ass again. 

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said,” Sam informed him before biting down against his neck, his voice high pitched and too-fast. “Wanted you forever, want you all the fucking time, Dean never want anyone else ever god Dean, fuck.” Sam spewed out, words a hot breath on Dean’s neck that pushed him ever so closer to the edge. 

“Gonna come, Sammy.” Dean warned. 

“Want you to, want to feel it, please Dean.” Sam groaned, body spasming as his little brother came, and Dean joined him, feeling come hitting the inside of his briefs and soaking through, cock twitching, eyes open to watch the expression on Sam’s face as he slowly rode out his orgasm. 

Eventually they both crashed against each other, Sam’s sweaty face buried in Dean’s sweaty neck, both of them puffing and winding arms around each other even though they were both overheated. 

“Love you, Dean.” Sam huffed, and Dean smiled, because keeping Sam happy was his other area of expertise. 

“I know. Love you too, Sammy.” Dean replied, and Sam already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out caffeinatedqueer or isaisanisa on tumblr, and their cosplay tag is all the explanation you will need of my exceedingly porn-y mind. Also FrancesHouseman on AO3 for her magnificent porn and excellent writing and she has a story about sleeping bags that gets my all hot around the collar.


End file.
